


Far Road

by Fr_Caitlin



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Requested, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr_Caitlin/pseuds/Fr_Caitlin
Summary: Big Boss has a long night ride and decides to take a break to call (Your\Name).
Relationships: Big Boss/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Far Road

**Author's Note:**

> A little requested fanfic from my Tumblr blog

Big Boss was driving for four hours straight now when a deep night came down the plain. As far as the eye could see, there were sparse plants, cacti and clouds covering heavy skies. He stopped his bike in the shadow of the high rock and turned down the engine. The best thing he could do right now was to get a nap, but he couldn’t get rid of those thoughts about Y\N. There was no minute when he didn’t keep an image of you in his mind, but now that desire got so strong that he could hardly fight it.

He clenched the radio in his hand several times, put it up, then let it down again. He was struggling whether he should do that or not. Then finally he slowly picked the radio set again, bringing it closer to the mouth, and, licking his lips, pressed the button.

“Sweety.. You copy me?”

At first he could hear nothing but hissing and noise.

“Are you there?”

Bad idea. She was probably sleeping right now. What is he trying to do? But suddenly he heard your soft voice.

“I am here, John.”

A little smile crossed his face. Being called by the name was awakening the feeling of coming back home.

“I missed you.”

He heard a quiet sound of the air escaping through her nose. He knew that this moment she was smiling, because she always did when giggled like that.

“That’s fynny. I was thinking about you too, and then you called.”

“A sort of a mental connection, huh?”

“I feel really lonely without you here… Don’t really know how to deal with it.”

A smile grew into a cocky smirk, as he heard her last words.

“Wish you were here right now, next to me. I swear you would love this view of the endless black skyes and millions of stars. I’d kiss both your eyes to make them twinkle as bright as those little lights” - he said in a thoughtful tone.

“You know, your low, sexy voice is already enough to make my nipples hard.”

Boss lit down his cigar and put it back in a small wooden case in the inner pocket of his jacket.

“Are you dressed right now?”

“Only the black silk night dress”

“I’m almost turned on, baby” - he replied remembering that fabric - light as a butterfly’s wing. Remebering how his hands slid down your ribs and hips only to go up again, lifting up that short skirt.

“You’re making me blush” - you breathed out.

“Oh I like seeing you blush. These pretty pink cheeks of yours.”

“And you know what do I like? A feeling of your strong hands on my breasts and neck.”

Big Boss slowly went down on his pants to undo the zip, as it began getting too tight for his hardening dick. He traced his hand over the belly, feeling a light shiver running through his legs.

“Mmm. And pin you down leaving kisses over your shoulders and stomach. You love it too, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“May you repeat it, darling? I can hardly hear you” - he teased you.

“I love it when you pin me down with your weight and leave kisses, pricking with your beard.”

“I’d give the world to feel the taste of your lips now. Why don’t you touch yourself for me?”

For a moment he didn’t hear anything, but after a couple of seconds the sound of Y\N’s voice became more clear.

“Mmm-hmm” - you couldn’t keep this moan, as your middle finger finally touched the clit.

“That’s what I wanted to hear” - his low playful tone turned into a groan, - “Rub yourself, baby. Do it for me. I want you to do what I’m telling you. Don’t you mind a little guidance?”

You continued circle movements, feeling how your face was slowly getting hotter and even more blushed than it was before.

“Absolutely not. What do you want me to do?” - you whispered.

“Are you lying on your back?”

“I am.”

“Spread your beautiful legs wide.”

His dick was already fully hard, but Big Boss was lingering, not allowing himself to dive in too fast, taking the whole pleasure of the moment. He was holding his hand around himself just slightly touching the head, - “I want you to go slow on yourself.» - he said and began to slide his hand up and down.

You closed your eyes and put the radio set next to you, close enough to pick it the same second it produces any noise.

“Mmmm.”

“How wet are you?”

“Very wet already. My fingers are so slimy.”

“Do not move your legs together, I want them to be spread.”

The man seemed to enjoy what he was hearing but he still kept the slow pace like he was teasing the hell out of himself. Heavy breathing became more obvious, and that fact couldn’t escape your attention.

“You seem to be totally enjoying yourself, love.”

Instead of the response you heard only the shortness of Big Boss’s breath.

Now it was your turn to get the grin on your face. But that moment you began losing your patience.

“Ahh it’s hard to keep the slow pace.”

“Good.” - he breathed out, - “I think it’s time for us both to increase it.”

He heard how your voice got louder and smirked. He liked the way it was going and now he could feel the warmth floating all over his body. His movements got faster, matching yours.

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, the wave of sweet relief was approaching with every slide of his hand, but it wasn’t enough yet. Making an effort to get back control over his body, he slowed down and felt the tension drawing down. Cool night air was fondling his face, giving a feeling as if it were your who were running fingers through his hair.

Your weakening voice ripped him out from his thoughts.

“I’m getting closer!” - you whispered, feeling your hips raising up a little bit.

“Slow down, baby. You didn’t think you'd get off that easy, do you?” - he was messing with you.

You leaned your head back on the pillow in a sweet annoyance.

“Noo, I was, I... mmhm…”

“Yeah, keep it that way.”

You increased the pressure in order to compensate for the lack of pace. Then finally you found the spot, and the feeling of near climax overwhelmed you.

“John, I can’t take it any longer. Please!”

Big Boss gave you a little weak laugh.

“Okay, darling, you earned it. I want you to take all pleasure out of yourself now.”

You finally got all the control back to yourself. As you were continuing your finger movements, you started feeling getting back to the edge again. Fingers on your legs got a little colder, as a little numbness ran through your thighs.

“Ahhh, John, I’m…”

“I’m about to come too» - you already could hardly hear his groaning voice on the radio.

You finished almost at the same time. Big Boss was breathing heavily, his chest going up and down. A thick load flew forth on the cooled down red stones and dust beneath his feet.

The man took a minute to collect himself together, then got the radio set closer to the mouth.

“I love you, darling. Hope to get to you and talk about everything and anything very soon.” - he smiled at you, as if you were here and could see him.

“So do I. Be safe there, John. I love you too.”

Big Boss put down the radio and got off his bike. It was deep night, and he was planning to continue his journey early in the morning. Your image still didn’t leave his mind when he set down, leaned against the rock and closed his eyes. Consciousness was floating away fast, so the thought of you was the last one with which he fell asleep.


End file.
